


but does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?

by angelsandkings



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad Ending, Zombies, pete writes a letter to patrick, they both die!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandkings/pseuds/angelsandkings
Summary: "Three days now. You haven't moved in three fucking days."In which Patrick gets bitten by a zombie, and Pete writes him a letter as he dies before him.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	but does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?

Dear Patrick,

I hate watching you fall apart.

It started when you zoned out, your mind slipping away from you. It was just a painful reminder of what's to become of you. When I looked over at you in those moments, you were no longer you. You were becoming a hollow shell of a man, once alive, but not quite dead either. I didn't know then.

When you sat me down and said, in a voice that was ever so soft, "Pete. I think I got bit," I finally saw the reality. First your mind breaks, then your body will rot.

I hate watching the life slowly drain out of you. After you told me, I started to notice your hesitation, the twitch your fingers made when I put my hand a little too close to yours. I saw that you flinched when somebody approached you. What were you so afraid of, Patrick? Was it us? Or was it what you were becoming?

I hated to watch how you tried so hard to stay strong for us. I could always see the tears hiding behind your eyes, wanting to be shed, but you blinked them away everytime they rose to the surface. You wanted to tell us how scared you were, but you wanted to hold your head high even more, because "there's always something worse." But is there? Is there anything that could possibly be worse than watching as your own life fades before your eyes?

I hate watching you now, sitting in utter silence, your eyes glazed over. You're barely even living anymore. This infection has eaten you up, chewed you apart, and spit you back out without any life left. Breathing, but nothing close to alive.

I hate watching you fall the fuck apart, Patrick. I can't take this anymore.

I don't want to shoot you. I don't want to have to be the one to pull that goddamn trigger. But I have to be the one to stop your heart. I can't let the monster that you're becoming do it for you.

Three days now. You haven't moved in three fucking days.

The gun is sitting beside me as I write you this letter that I know you'll never see. I wish you could see. I wish I could say goodbye, but it could be any day, any moment now, that the disease takes complete control, and it's probably dangerous just to be near you right now, focused on a task that isn't waiting for the right moment to shoot you dead.

I don't want to look behind me. I don't want to look at you. You're coming, aren't you? Coming up behind me, ready to...

It's over now. You're dead now. Gone now. I'll go too, for the guys' sake. The blood is dripping down my arm, the poison coursing through my veins. All I want now is to finish this letter. Then I'll end my own battle before it can even begin, with the same gun I just used to end yours.

I never got to tell you this, Patrick, but I love you. I always have. From the moment I looked into your perfect, lively eyes, and now. Now, staring into the hollow, lifeless eyes that used to be yours. I still love you. I'll love you until my heart beats its final beat, and I'm just as dead as you. If there's a beyond, I'll love you there. If there's not, then that's just it. This is the end.

This isn't how I thought we'd go out. I knew it would be together, but not like this. You were dead before I even knew. And now I am too. Together till the end. That's what I promised myself. That's what I promised you, I just didn't tell you because you would've argued, and said that you weren't worth it, but you are.

Let me tell you something, if you ever get the chance to read this, my love. You were perfect. Every one of your flaws made you who you were, and that, to me, was perfection. Even perfect made mistakes. Even perfect said things he didn't mean. You were everything that I couldn't be. You were compensation for all of my failures. You were every good thing that ever happened to me. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. So I'm happily going to die by your side. Don't ever think I don't want this. I can't live without you. It's only right that you were the one to kill me, in the end.

So yeah. This is it. This is goodbye to everything I've ever known. I'm doing this for you, Patrick, and in my final moments, I'm not going to regret it.

I love you. Thank you for making my life worth living. Thank you, my angel, for blessing me with the gift that was you.

Goodbye,

~PW~

**Author's Note:**

> i started this in one of my old notebooks a little over a year ago and i decided to finish it up and post it, so i hope y'all enjoy🥺 comments/suggestions are always appreciated!


End file.
